<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Nothing On My Tongue But Hallelujah by PlatinumAndPercocet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662425">With Nothing On My Tongue But Hallelujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumAndPercocet/pseuds/PlatinumAndPercocet'>PlatinumAndPercocet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Belts, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, How Do I Tag, It's For a Case, Karaoke, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Tie Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumAndPercocet/pseuds/PlatinumAndPercocet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most unexpected people show up exactly when they are needed even if it doesn't seem like it. A new face on the team has Rafael Barba flustered and he isn't mad about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/gifts">littlesnowpea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I don't know how this happened. I haven't written more than a discounted sentence in longer than I care to admit. I have 8577 things I should be working on and a new fic in an as yet unexplored fandom is NOT one of them. But it happened anyway, and here we are. </p><p>This set up is kind of my bread and butter, just a way to stick my toe back in the water, as it were. I assure you updates will be wildly sporadic because I can't keep a schedule to save my life and I work way too much. </p><p>I needed to try and jumpstart my long traitorous brain and 25 acts made that happen... Kind of. Anyway, this happened in the course of an hour or so. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba was tired, weary even, bone deep. He had been working sixteen hour days, six days a week for the last three months and was still drowning; the tension was pressing at his throat and threatening to pull him under. He needed a break. A coffee. A shot. A night out. A night IN maybe with silk ties and leather cuffs. He had to shake the thought away as he entered SVU, filing it away in it's special corner of his brain until… until. Sonny's desk was empty, not at all a surprise though. The lanky detective was celebrating passing the bar with a trip to Italy where he would remain for the better part of three weeks. It was well deserved and he was absolutely enjoying himself if the alternating pictures of food, the countryside and his very fucking pretty dick were any indication. Another thought to file away for later alongside a glass of good whiskey. </p><p>The bullpen was surprisingly empty although Rollins and Liv were standing by the two way looking into the box with matching expressions of exasperation on their faces. This couldn't be good. The nervousness intensified as Fin ambled out shaking his head </p><p>"Please tell me that is not who I think it is. Lie to me if you need to. Tell me that is not Shane Carson and if it is him, he's talking." Liv didn't even need to say anything, barely shaking her head. </p><p>"Not a peep. We know he did it, his DNA was all over those girls but he won't talk, not even to ask for a lawyer." Rollins was obviously frustrated, all but stalking to her desk and collapsing in the chair. </p><p>"Who else can try? Liv, can you?" He didn't even finish the words before she frowned. </p><p>"I tried, Rollins tried, Fin tried… we're pretty much out of options. He's unflappable. Maybe you should try, Barba, at least it'd be equal footing."</p><p>It was a compliment, delivered slightly flippantly but with no heat; Liv was good for that. </p><p>"You know I would but I for some reason I don't think I'm someone he would be dying to open up to." Barba set his briefcase down on Carisi's desk just because and leaned against the edge. "He's playing us and he's good at it. We need something else, someone he couldn't help talking to. There has to be another way around. Legally there is nothing else I can do until he actually says something." He was just talking now, stream of consciousness more than anything but he was at a loss and combined with everything else, he was frustrated.</p><p>"You need to catch him off his guard." The voice was new and unexpected, just barely husky and fleetingly familiar. Barba's lips twitched into the slightest smirk and he didn't even need to turn around. It may have been thirteen years but he still knew that voice.</p><p>"I suppose you have input on that, Miss Collins?" The statement was filled with barely concealed challenge and his eyes darted to Liv's face, the confusion written plain on it and mirrored in Fin's.</p><p>"I just might, it is my job after all." The click of heels on the floor and a hint of long forgotten perfume nearly had him grinning. </p><p>"You're the profiler? I'm sure your father is proud." </p><p>"Proud probably isn't quite the word but I haven't been disowned yet, I don't think. I'm sure it's coming though. How have you been, Rafa?" She looked almost the same, a bit more elegant maybe, far from the shy tomboy he had known. Jeans and t-shirts had been traded for a crisp button down and perfectly tailored black vest and skirt and the Chucks she'd favored were swapped for towering heels with a flash of red at the sole. Her eyes were the same though, twinkling hazel behind black glasses. She was a memory both long forgotten and very forbidden made back into something tangible and standing in front of him in the worst possible place. </p><p>"I'm well as always. Not up to your father's standards though."</p><p>"Nobody is anymore, especially him." And you know I'm a consistent disappointment." The words were tinged with humor but there as a certain steel beneath them that Rafael didn't like.</p><p>"Don't make me argue with you, Miss Collins. I don't lose."</p><p>"Touche, Counselor." There was a grin on her face, bright and familiar, launching Barba back in time thirteen years. It was just over a decade; it was a lifetime. </p><p>"You have a plan, Thomasina." The words may have been a question to anyone outside the small group, but coming from Olivia Benson it was a statement.</p><p>"I do, possibly." The profiler's eyes darted towards the glass for a moment before she spoke again, breaking the silence. "You won't like it. He's a sadist with a loaded God complex."</p><p>"Cock it and pull it." His voice was barely over a whisper, reaching only Collins' and Liv's ears but it earned him a pair of smiles. </p><p>"He wants a challenge and he's only going to talk to who he thinks is a worthy opponent. Even then, it would have to be over something... Special." Hazel eyes darted to the whiteboard where photos of beautiful blonde coeds with long hair, and bright eyes looked back at them all.<br/>
It clicked for Liv first. </p><p>"You sure?" She wasn't questioning the plan or the profiler behind it, more the situation. She was a leader through and through, and a mother above all. </p><p>"Absolutely. I'm going to need some help though." There was a tone in her voice that Rafael had fought very, very hard not to hear and then to forget. None of that mattered now though. </p><p>"What do you need?" He wasn't resigned, not really, more cautiously accepting with a cocksure smirk. </p><p>"Step into my office." Thomasina stood back, gesturing to a small office with a flourish. It was tucked in the corner and the blinds were closed but the door was open. </p><p>"Said the spider to the fly." It was a paraphrase but it worked and if Barba was headed towards the office, nobody would be able to see his face. For a lawyer, he could occasionally be really shitty about hiding his emotions. Her laugh was quiet, drifting as she followed behind him. </p><p>"Did anyone else just get really confused?" Fin had watched the verbal valley with a practiced eye. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure Barba was actually flustered. Do you think the-"</p><p>"It's none of our business," Liv spoke with finality, cutting off Amanda's speculation quickly and putting a damper on it continuing, at least for now. </p><p>It was far from over for Rafael, although he physically relaxed as the door closed with a snick. "Thoma, it's been too long." He smiled around the words, far too aware of the way the nickname felt in his mouth, on his tongue. It was a line of thought he couldn't afford. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"My job." The words were simple but there was a smile in them, matching the one on her face as she perched on the edge of her desk. "It's good to see you too, Rafa. There is plenty of time to catch up later. Now though, I need your tie."</p><p>Barba didn't say a word of protest, quirking an eyebrow as she toed off her expensive shoes. "You're gonna need me a little more to go on, Thoma. I trust you but I can't be in the dark." She wasn't still, hopping down barefoot, stocking foot, some hidden part of his brain happily noted, and was halfway in the small closet to the right of the desk. She laughed and it was either musical or Barba was becoming a sap. Or he needed to get laid. Or all of the above. </p><p>"You've seen him, right? He's vain. Cocky and superior. And those girls...petite blondes, pretty, all found with a silk tie around their neck, a men's white shirt and nothing else. He has a type, Rafa, and he has standards. He's a monster.  Look how small those girls were; he gets off on intimidation and humiliation, on controlling someone who can't fight back, on dominating them. He needs a worthy opponent." </p><p>Rafael could hear her moving, the hustle of clothes and the soft click of hangers causing him to ball his hands into fists and take a deep breath. It wasn't until she popped back out that the pieces finally slipped into place.<br/>
Gone were the professional updo  and pencil skirt; golden brown hair, liberally streaked with blond, swung free around her shoulders mimicking the loose skirt that barely hit her knees. The vest was still there but open and the collar of her shirt turned up while the waist was tucked in tight. Setting her glasses in her desk, Thomasina held out her hand, clucking her tongue impatiently as he loosened his tie. She beamed as he dropped it in her hand. The thin blue and white striped silk was a favorite.</p><p>"I don't like this Thoma, just so you know." It was a statement that earned Rafael an eye roll as exquisite silk was draped over her head and the knot slipped right to her throat and tucked in behind her vest. Once done she regarded him with a squint.</p><p>"I know you don't. Your hair, Rafa." Thomasina spoke as she bustled about,  pulling things off the shelves and sliding them back before stepping into a pair of black flats. He was transferred back in time over a decade and couldn't go there, not now. </p><p>"Really, Gatita?" The endearment rolled off his tongue and earned him a withering glare. At least he hadn't used the other one; that one was just for him, just when he didn't feel like lying to himself quite so much. </p><p>"Really counselor." The profiler's reply was almost flippant and he gave in, roughing up his meticulously styled hair. He got a megawatt smile and it was worth it. </p><p>"Perfect. Follow me." It wasn't a suggestion and Barba wasn't entirely sure it only applied to keeping behind her as she headed across the bullpen towards interogation, stopping for a cup of water and a blank legal pad and pen on the way, without so much as a glance back. </p><p>Barba, however, just shrugged at the trio of confused and bemused glances as Thomasina slipped back by him towards the door, pausing for just a moment. </p><p>"He may... It might get bad. I trust you." Barba's head spun but he didn't have time to think about it again as she pulled the door open fully and stepped into the interrogation room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get not subtle illusions, shades of dominance, and some familiar tie work. </p><p>So this took a while, scribbled furiously in a notebook during quiet moments on the night shift.  I am pretty pleased with this one and I hope you are too.  Endless thanks and love to LittleSnowPea for the support and beta as well as the cleaning up of my bad Spanish.  You make my world bright. </p><p> </p><p>thank you so much for everyone who takes the time to read, kudos and comment, I don't think you know quite how much that means to me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thomasina Collins’s day had started, she made one mistake; she made the herculean blunder of thinking that maybe, just maybe it would be a normal day, a smooth day.   That Was her first mistake.</p><p>Eight hours after that first glorious cup of coffee, she found herself dressed like four murder victims and about to sweet talk a sadistic killer.  All in a day’s work.  That wasn’t the strange part, not entirely anyway.  It hadn’t taken more than a few words, barely a sentence from a single voice to send her hurling back in time more than a decade to the summer that she was eighteen. That little realization had come hand in hand with a whole shit load of baggage that she had no time to unpack. </p><p>Opting for avoidance, which was a totally healthy, constructive coping mechanism thank you very much, she paused for just a breath before entering the interrogation room to school her face into a mask of slightly awestruck innocence. All wide eyes and sweet charm; her southern mama would be so proud.  It would be a first. </p><p>The man at the table didn’t look like a monster, not at first glance anyway, not until you could see past his handsome features and conspicuously expensive suit not unlike the one that Barba wore; not quite as nice perhaps, tailored sure but not bespoke. It was his eyes though, they were dark and empty; soulless, even as he looked at her from head to toe; she felt like dinner which was terrifying on a whole other level. It took everything she had not to shudder and it was only the warmth of a hand on her lower back, Rafa, warm through the layers of cotton in a silent show of support. Not at all distracting. Really.  And flying capybaras lived in her ass. </p><p>Shaking the thought away and pasting on a smile with some extra wattage, Tom entered the room.  </p><p>“Mr. Carson, I am so sorry I’m late.  Traffic was awful and then I couldn’t find a place to park.  I should have just taken the subway but I couldn’t find my metro card.”   </p><p>The words ran into each other, a bit higher than normal as she hustled to a chair.  Barba pulled it out just so before settling into his own spot.  He looked uncharacteristically relaxed, shoulders down, and his legs out in front of him but there was steel in observant green eyes. </p><p>“It’s just been one of those days, you know?”  She even surprised herself, sounding even younger than she had expected, with a false innocence that all of her instincts just screamed against. </p><p>“It’s okay, we all have those days.  You made it and that is what matters right?” Carson’s voice was chilling despite the smile that he tried to force. </p><p>“I guess, I just seem to have them more often than not, you know?” Tom finished her statement with a fake laugh and a wave of her hand, subtly catching the rim of the cup that she’d brought in and feigning shock at the cold water that spread across the table to drench her vest.  “Shoot” The word rang hollow to her ears even as she spoke and Rafa’s eyes were on her while she worked the buttons open and set it aside. “You can’t take me anywhere. “  </p><p>“It’s okay.”  The words were in stereo, coming from Carson and Rafa both. She only wanted to hear one of those voices.</p><p>“Thank you.  So, tell me, Mr. Carson, do you know why you are here?  I mean, you must, right, all those girls?” Tom fiddled with her tie as she spoke, trailing her fingers along the fine silk. </p><p>“Of course.  I read about them in the paper, it’s tragic. I knew one of them in passing, Mallory. She was such a sweet girl.” Carson’s words were hollow, ringing with insincerity and something darker. She felt more than saw Barba bristle beside her. </p><p>“What about the others?  Sara, Dawn, and Molly? Did you know them too?”  Tom leaned forward as she spoke, just slightly, feigning interest despite the gorge that threatened to push up her throat. </p><p>“No, no I didn’t, but they were good girls. Good girls.”  There was something frightening about the statement, layers of darkness and disgust seeping out. </p><p>“That’s important to you, isn’t it Mr. Carson?  Having a woman be good.  Quiet, sweet, respectful… submissive?” Tom didn’t miss the widening of the rapist’s eyes or the tongue that darted out over his lips. </p><p>“Exactly. She needs to know her place.”  His guard had obviously fallen and Carson leaned back in his chair, gaze darting back and forth between Tom and Barba. </p><p>“ And where is that, exactly?” Rafael’s tone was casual but there was an undercurrent of defiance in his tone, a challenge delivered to the monster against him. </p><p>“On their knees, maybe her back.  Below you gasping and begging.  You look like you know. “ There was no subtlety to the statement and Barba, much to his credit, didn’t react with anything more than a shrug. </p><p>“They should just take it, right?  Give in and be thankful. “ The sweetness had dropped from Tom’s voice, all the honey gone and leaving nothing but gravel. “Why would she fight? Talk? Say no? Hello, why would she say anything at all?  Is that why you strangled them, Mr. Carson?” </p><p>“You may want to keep a leash on your girl there Papi.” His gaze was narrowed on Rafael, the words flat and cold as his eyes. </p><p>“She’s not my girl.”  Barba’s voice was firm and low, his tone definite but his gaze flicked to Thomasina for the briefest of moments. </p><p>“That explains it then.”  The criminal sounded almost gleeful. “You looked so sweet but then you opened that mouth.  Only good for one thing.” His words were chilling and Tom was done with the charade. </p><p>“That’s why you beat Molly, isn’t it?” She didn’t say anything for a moment, watching as Shane Carson stilled in his chair, jaw clenched. “Molly talked, didn’t she? She wouldn’t shut up.  Did she laugh at you, Shane?  That must have been it, huh. I bet…” Tom smiled, leaning over the table, her voice low. “I bet you couldn’t get it up. That’s it isn’t it.  Did she notice, Shane, maybe say something? Or did she just laugh? I th-”  Those were that last words that squeaked out before there were hands on her tie and silk pressed tight against her throat cutting off her air. Tom panicked, gagging and futile pulling at the hands that had shifted higher around her throat for what felt like an eternity before he was wrenched back by Olivia and Fin, sending Tom stumbling back against the wall hacking and coughing. </p><p>Pain exploded as her head hit cinderblock and she crumpled to the floor, a set of firm hands guiding her down before yanking off the tie and tossing it away as Carson was escorted out in cuffs, still ranting.  </p><p>“Hey. Thoma, hey.  Breathe, okay?  Breathe for me cariño, come on.” Rafael’s voice was low and close, soothing almost, although that wasn’t a surprise.  But he was close, so, so close and her eyes watered as she struggled to her feet. </p><p>“I’m fine, Rafael.”  It was a lie of course, as much of one as anything else, and it took everything she had to force down the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. </p><p>“Thoma.” The tone in Barba’s voice was one she recognized, although it had been over a decade since she had remembered hearing it although even through the haze of pain.   Reaching a hand to the back of her head, she winced at the wetness beneath her fingertips. She couldn’t fight against the dizziness anymore and her knees buckled, pitching her back and only saved from an unfortunate reunion with the floor by a pair of strong hands around her waist. </p><p>“Alright come on. Let’s go.”  There was no room for argument and Thomasina didn’t have the energy to try.  It wasn’t until she was sat at a desk in the bullpen with Rollins and Fin hovering while Barba kneeled in front of her, a brow raised in silent question. </p><p>“What? I just want to go home. I’m fine.”  The argument rang slightly insincere even to her, and by the look on Barba’s face, he wasn’t buying it. </p><p>“Yeah, no.  You might have a concussion.”</p><p>Tom scoffed. “Yeah, no.  I absolutely don’t.”</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry, Dr. Collins I wasn't aware you had your medical degree." It was snarky and snippy; perfectly on-brand for him, as Rollins would say.</p><p>“PhD actually. And you can tell you haven't talked to dear old dad in a while, he has a tendency to share in his only child's failings with everyone he can." There was a tinge of sadness to the words; her father had always been a dick but that was above and beyond.
"I've been around enough to know the subtleties of a concussion. Girl scouts honor, Counselor." The grin was back in her voice even if she was moving a bit slower as she gathered her things, his tie still hanging loose around her neck, the skin peeking below it an angry red with promises of dark bruises to develop in time.
"You were never a girl scout, try again."
She actually scoffed at him and waved a hand at Amanda who sat watching the exchange with unabashed delight on her face.
"See how happy you are after you get choked by a psychopath." There was no heat behind the words as Thoma stopped at the break room door.
"Oh, he did! First case with us in court. He conned a rapist into choking him with his own belt in front of the judge." Rollins was beyond delighted, as always. It was one of her favorite stories to tell.
"Don't forget I won that case, thank you. And I didn't even bruise." Barba was just a bit petulant and couldn't help glancing up at the profiler lever against the doorframe, mirth dancing in her eyes behind her glasses.
"So make sure I establish a safe word next time, got it. Goodnight Amanda, Fin. Buenas Noches, Counselor."
"Sueños dulces, Gatita." The words rolled off his tongue before he could even think about it. His head snapped up but she was gone, heading past Liv's office to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scotch, snowstorms and Quid Pro Quo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I somehow just started this and it doubled in length.  Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, they truly brighten my day. As always, this has not been betaed because I have no patience, but My dearest Snow read it over.  This story is a labor of love and I am truly finding it brings me joy.  Thanks and endless love to LittleSnowPea for everything, and also for correcting my dreadful Spanish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock at his door startled Rafael Barba out of his book and he took just a moment to glance at his watch. It was just after 10:00 PM.  There were all of maybe three people that would show up at this hour; Carisi was in Italy and Rollins and Liv were having a mom’s wine night while Lucy watched Noah and Jessie. This fact somehow left him with more questions than answers. Setting the book face up on the table, the well-broken spine sure to keep his place, he padded towards the door and glanced through the peephole. Who he saw shouldn’t have made him smile as much as he did.  Flipping the locks, he feigned a glare at the petite woman on his doorstep.</p><p>Collins was bundled up against the cold, a soft-looking burgundy scarf tucked carefully into the black wool of her coat, still sprinkled with the remnants of the snow that was falling heavily outside.  Her nose and cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and it was far more endearing than she had any right to be.   </p><p>“Evening counselor, I brought an olive branch.”   A bottle of whiskey was handed over with a flourish and Barba adjusted his glasses to read the label. Bowmore Mizunara Cask Finish. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Thoma.  This isn’t an olive branch, it is a goddamn armistice.”  He received a dazzling smile in return and opened the door wider in the invitation, stepping back.”Thank you, you really didn’t have to.” It was a fantastic bottle, one he had been looking for longer than he really cared to admit. Then again… He watched the bearer of the whiskey as she shucked her coat, gloves, and hat before toeing off her boots before flipping the locks back into place.  The fact that she kept her scarf on didn’t escape his notice. </p><p>“Oh I know I didn’t, but I won it in a raffle and it’s just been sitting on a shelf.  Besides you know that Charlene Collins would clutch her pearls if I ever showed up anywhere empty-handed.”  There was a slight raspiness to Thoma’s voice, more so than usual, and he was not a fan of that at all. </p><p>“Your mother was always one to stand on  ceremony.” She snorted at that, meandering over to the couch and flopping down with a grace that he hadn't noticed before. “Did you want anything? Scotch, soda, wine?”</p><p>“No, thank you.  Someone seems to be under the impression that I may have a concussion so I should probably stick with water.” The words came with a  laugh and Rafael grinned, shaking his head as he made his way to the kitchen to crack some ice.  The apartment was quiet for a few minutes as he bustled around the kitchen, the familiar notes of Grace slipping through the speakers. Cubes clinked against crystal before one glass was filled with three fingers of exceptional scotch and the other with filtered water and a slice of lemon.</p><p>Thomasina was curled up on the couch, sucked feet tucked beneath her, and seldom worn glasses perched at the tip of her nose with his book in her lap. Turning back to the kitchen, he grabbed the bottle too, just in case.</p><p>He was careful as he sat down, keeping his distance and handing over the water which was accepted with a raised brow and a grin. “Meyer lemons?”</p><p>“I developed a taste for them, what can I say?” Barba raised his glass in a toast, clinking it to Thoma’s before taking a sip of the scotch; it was exquisite. “So, Gatita you said something earlier and I-”</p><p>“Nope. Quid pro quo, Counselor.”  There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that Rafael was absolutely not equally intrigued and terrified by. “It’s been thirteen years.”</p><p>He pondered for a moment, pursing his lips and twirling his glass. “Deal.”</p><p>“I brought the alcohol, so I get to go first. Tell me about the belt.” She was grinning, bright, and mischievous; he needed another drink. </p><p>“Fucking Rollins.” The words weren’t nearly as hidden in his glass as he thought and Thoma laughed.</p><p>“Did you?” </p><p>“Objection, irrelevant. And ridiculous.” There was no snap in his voice and he smiled. </p><p>“Overruled, I brought a thousand-dollar bottle of scotch.” How could he argue with that? </p><p>“I did, just once though.  It was after that same case actually. Adam Cain had brutally raped Jocelyn Paley, choking her with his belt. He lied, obviously, and I may have goaded him into throttling me with my own belt in court.”  Thom didn’t hide her smile at the story and Rafael tightened his grip on his glass to give him something else to focus on. </p><p>“You know I had heard about that but I never realized it was you, although I should have known.”  Her words were casual but there was a slight undercurrent of respect and something more, different that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. </p><p>“I worked for your father for three months, Gatita, of course, it was me. “  Thomasina snorted and leaned forward, clinking her glass against his. </p><p>“Truer words.  That man would test the patience of a saint and I am absolutely not one of those.” It earned her a raised brow and she beamed again, shrugging as she shifted and stretched her feet out, her cat print covered toes brushing against his thigh just barely.   He took another drink, knocking back far too much of the liquor that was meant to be savored. </p><p>"Speaking of, how have you managed to disappoint him by getting a Ph.D.? I know he's been around forever but is he actually getting senile?” Barba hadn’t seen Judge Collins in anything more than passing for a decade and just based on the three months he had spent working for the man, he didn’t care for him very much.  From what Thoma said, it wasn’t much of a loss. </p><p>“Well, that’s easy! I’m not an MD or a lawyer.  In his eyes, I might as well have killed a room of puppies and kittens.” Although she spoke with a casual detachment, the white knuckles that clutched her glass were a tell but one he withheld comment on. “Although I think that I may have set myself up for failure with my choice of higher institutions.” </p><p>Glancing up from topping off his glass, Barba tilted his head in curiosity. “Nothing as prestigious as a full ride to Harvard, Counselor, I had to pay for my degrees but I didn’t do too badly for myself.”  Thomasina was being coy and Rafael enjoyed it immensely. </p><p>“Dartmouth? Vanderbilt? Duke? Don’t say, Fordham, please don’t say Fordham.” The schools he rattled off were all exceptional, and he was fond of Fordham, but from what he remembered of Judge Collins, the man wasn’t known for his restraint. </p><p>Taking a sip of her water and swirling the water in her glass to tinkle the ice, she drew out the comfortable silence for just a little bit longer. “ Nothing like that, I just wanted to piss him off, not get disowned. “There was no heat to the words and she nudged his thigh with her foot. “UCLA and Stanford.” </p><p>That brought Barba up cold.  “Wait, let me get this right. Your father is disappointed that his only child earned a Ph.D. in… in…”  He floundered, lost for just a moment.</p><p>“Social Psychology.” Thomasina helpfully supplied the information with a grin. </p><p>“A Ph.D. in Social Psychology from Stanford and undergrad work at UCLA. Jesus Christ, Thoma. Congratulations.”  The praise was genuine and it took everything he had in him to not tack anything else to the statement. He had another sip of scotch instead.  </p><p>“Thank you, Rafa. It’s… you know my father. You worked for him for what… three months?  How did you even manage that anyway?  Why?”  There was more than a little curiosity in the question and Rafael laughed. </p><p>“I had a feeling that was coming.  And I... “ Barba had to think for just a moment. “I’m not sure?  Midlife crisis maybe?”</p><p>“You were thirty, Rafa!”  She laughed and Barba raised his glass. </p><p>“I needed a change… validation, maybe?  Just to make sure I was doing the right thing.  Three months working with your father and I had never been more certain about where I belonged.  I went back to the DA and didn’t leave after that. It’s where I belong.” There was nothing but truth to the words and Barba felt warm inside, although that very well could have just been the scotch.  “Let’s see… my turn, huh?”  He pondered for a moment, running the events of the day through his mind and stopping short at one casually thrown off the sentence.  “When you had said you’d been around long enough to know the difference between a concussion and a headache…” He trailed off, keeping his eyes trained on Thomasina. She looked resigned, taking a deep breath and shifting to pluck the glass out of his hands and tossing the rest of it back in one gulp, the movement dislodging the scarf around her neck just a  bit and giving him the briefest glimpse of mottled bruising. She grimaced and handed the glass back with a wrinkled nose. </p><p>“Now I remember why I don’t drink.  It’s good, but I’m still not a fan.” Rafael added another three fingers to his glass; something about her expression told him he’d need it. Thoma tugged the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, looking very small all of a sudden. She was lightyears away from the woman who had taunted a killer just a few hours before as she fiddled with the edge of the blanket. </p><p>“I ah- I was young, very young.  You knew me at eighteen, I wasn’t naive as much as I was sheltered.  I chased after someone I shouldn’t.  Everything was great at first, all hearts and flowers.  I didn’t see what he was doing at the time; he was very subtle about it.  It started small, multiple calls, showing up where I was studying and gradually cutting me off from my friends, insisting I pay more attention to class unless he was demanding my time… it wasn’t until the first concussion that I realized what he was doing.  After the third one I just… I finally was able to leave.  I changed my number, filed a complaint, dropped his class, and just moved on.  I don’t… I wasn’t in the best frame of mind for a while but I got out.”  She relayed the story without looking up, her attention focused on the hem of the blanket that she was twisting in her fingers. </p><p>“Jesus, Thoma. I’m just… I’m sorry.”  His voice was gentle, the same one that he used during gentle moments in court. “That’s just…. Wait, dropped his class? Was he a professor?” </p><p>“No! No, he was a TA.  I was young and stupid, Rafa.  It's… I learned. I don't regret it, but I learned." She seemed… not resigned, but at peace with the past and that was not something that Barba would ever hold against anyone else.  "Anyway. I think you should read to me." It wasn't an unusual transition, not with the book still splayed open on the coffee table. </p><p>" Objection, that's not a question."</p><p> </p><p>"Overruled, we just went on a deep dive through my relationship and daddy issues. I think I deserve some poetry." She hadn't missed a beat and her eyes were very wide. </p><p>Rafael laughed, tipping back the last of his scotch and trading the glass for his previously set aside book and glasses. "If the lady wants poetry, poetry she shall have. Any requests? "</p><p>"I think… I think you should read me your favorite. I tried but my Spanish just isn't good enough." Thomasina seemed relaxed again, her feet stretched out again, brushing his leg. </p><p>"Your Spanish is fine Tesoro,  I'm sure. Neruda isn't exactly easy stuff." He shot her a smile, perusing through the book with a last glance up before he started reading.</p><p>"Desnuda eres tan simple como una de tus manos,<br/>
lisa, terrestre, mínima, redonda, transparente,<br/>
tienes líneas de luna, caminos de manzana,<br/>
desnuda eres delgada como el trigo desnudo.</p><p>Desnuda eres azul como la noche en Cuba,<br/>
tienes enredaderas y estrellas en el pelo,<br/>
desnuda eres enorme y amarilla<br/>
como el verano en una iglesia de oro.</p><p>Desnuda eres pequeña como una de tus uñas,<br/>
curva, sutil, rosada hasta que nace el día<br/>
y te metes en el subterráneo del mundo</p><p>como en un largo túnel de trajes y trabajos:<br/>
tu claridad se apaga, se viste, se deshoja<br/>
y otra vez vuelve a ser una mano desnuda."</p><p> </p><p>Rafael didn't really trust himself to really look up, paying only half attention to the words on the page. He'd read it hundreds of times, committed it to memory at one point, but that felt like a lifetime ago. Only once the final word was done, the book closed and back on the coffee table did he look over at his companion and he was glad he had waited. Thoma's eyes were wide and her color high, cheeks flushed pink, with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. </p><p>"That was… holy shit, Rafa. I'm… are you sure you are in the right job? I'm fairly certain you could make a killing narrating audiobooks." She took another long sip of water, glancing over at him as she set her glass back aside. </p><p>It was his turn to blush, even as he shrugged it off. The absence of a foot pressing against his leg was almost palpable and he wanted it back. "Flatterer. It's something I've always enjoyed and poetry is meant to be read aloud.”</p><p>“By you, maybe not by everyone but definitely by you. You’re up, Counselor?  What’s on the tip of your tongue? You look like you have something you really want to ask.”  There was the slightest hint of a smile in the words, one that matched the softness in her eyes. </p><p>Rafael was torn; yes, he had something he wanted to know, many things actually, but asking… he was not what anyone could ever call shy but there were lines. Well, maybe.  His thoughts drifted, for the briefest of moments, to the lanky detective that was currently having a much-needed vacation in Italy; what would he do? He pondered another glass of scotch but that probably wasn’t a wise decision; neither was dropping to his knees. And there was another though he didn’t need, although if he were honest with himself, it was one he’d had more than once today. “Can I see your neck, Tesoro?” The words came almost without permission and his green eyes remained locked on her hazel, watching for a sign of something, anything.  There was the slightest widening of them, almost imperceptible, but it was his job to notice the small things, to ask the questions that people didn’t really want to answer.  Then again, he wasn’t at work.</p><p>He wasn't surprised as he watched Thoma unwind the scarf from her neck, not really.  He had seen horrible things in his life; he knew all too well the horrors that people were capable of but it had been a long time since they had found him here, in his home, not since that night Sonny had shown up and… No.  He refused to go down that road again. There was a pile of wine-colored cashmere in Thomasina’s lap and stark, angry bruises along her throat, mottled wines, and purples dark against her pale skin.  Jesus fucking christ. </p><p>“Carinõ, I-”  Rarely was he lost for words, in fact, it was quite honestly what he was paid handsomely to not have happened, but this was an exception to the rule.  Shifting forward, he just barely ran his fingers over the marks, not missing the small sigh as her head dropped to the side. He was gentle, tender beyond measure, as he traced the marks with the backs of his knuckles.  He could blame a whole lot of things for what he did next; The alcohol, the loneliness, the storm outside, the long day… the list went on and on but Rafael was nothing if not honest with himself.  He leaned in, chasing the trail his fingers hand traveled with his lips, just barely brushing them over the darkened marks. The heat from her skin, so warm she almost burned him, the sweet scent of her perfume and the soft, almost inaudible whimper that drifted to his ears were nearly overwhelming and Rafael forced himself to pull away, sitting back as far as he could. </p><p>“Rafa?”  There was a crack in Thom’s voice that pulled his attention even as he focused on his scotch glass like it held all the wonders of the world. Maybe he should have had another drink after all. He was fairly certain he could pour one now and have time to down it before...before… any logical thought he may have had was lost, vanished into the ether as he suddenly had a lapful of warm, soft criminal profiler who seemed pretty determined to catch his attention if the fingers tugging at the hem of his worn soft shirt were any indication. </p><p>“Thoma?”  It was an old skill, answering a question with a question, and Barba had intended it to buy him more time, but all he caught sight of was a flash of a grin before soft lips were on his in a kiss that was both tender and biting at the same time.  He could taste the sweet floral of lemon from her water and the faintest hint of scotch on her tongue as his own hands tightened on her slim waist to pull her flush against him, as much as the couch would allow anyway. It wasn’t until he needed breath that he pulled away, meeting her gaze with a deep chuckle. “So it’s like that, huh Tesoro?”  </p><p>" I would absolutely say its like that, Counselor. Anything we need to get clear before…" She let the words trail off, heavy with promise. "You're not married, right? No wife somewhere?"</p><p>He laughed at that, rich and genuine, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Thomasina's temple, his hands on her waist. </p><p>"No, no wife. I am seeing someone but it's a bit of an unconventional arrangement." It was honest if only a section of the truth. Rafael wasn't sure he could explain the depths of his relationship with Sonny if he was on the stand, much less half-hard and pleasantly buzzed with a beautiful woman on his lap.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to vague that up for me before… just before." There was an undercurrent of steel in her husky voice and Rafael commended her for it; neither of her parents seemed to be faithful and she wanted none of it, it would seem. </p><p>"We are… openly exclusive." It was a carefully selected term, although not for any reason other than ease of exploration. "It's maybe easier to show you? Trust me, Cariño?" Rafael had lowered his voice, angling to meet hazel eyes. Thoma didn't look judgemental or disgusted, more intrigued than anything, and she nodded without comment. "Good." Pulling his phone out of his pocket with his lap occupied wasn't the easiest thing he'd ever done, but he succeeded with a triumphant grin in spite of, it perhaps thanks to, the warm weight and slight friction of Thomasina in his lap. "Can I just?" He'd pulled his camera up and switched the view, grinning as the screen filled. Thomasina cast a wary glance at the phone before returning her attention to him, eyes slightly confused behind her glasses.</p><p>"I promise it'll make sense." He was manually calculating the time difference to Italy and if he knew Carisi, he'd just be waking up. Old habits die hard, even on vacation.  "You can either say cheese or…" She scoffed, dropping her face against the curve of his neck, all warm breath and soft blonde hair tickling his bare skin. Giving a grin to the camera, he snapped a picture quickly, sending it with no accompanying text. </p><p>"Give that just a min- Jesus, Thoma." Her hands wandered idly and he could feel her smile against his skin as she shifted, a beautiful drag of friction between layers of soft cotton and rough denim.</p><p>"Sorry! I mean, not really, but I didn't actually mean to be quite as much of a tease. Yet." There was something familiar in the last word, a glimpse of warmth that matched a wry smile. "At least not until we hear back from your openly exclusive friend." Rafael could hear the quotes around the word and chuckled. </p><p>"It's complicated but the most simple thing in the world for us. I can't really explain ho-" The diatribe was cut off by the ding of his phone, an incoming message, and Rafael grinned as he opened it. Sonny, brash, eager, and very attentive Sonny, had sent back two words and a picture that spoke volumes. Somehow he'd managed an artful dick pic (Rafael blamed Italy), all long fingers, long cock, and crisp white sheets. "See, Tesoro? I promise he's okay with it. Even wants us to have fun." Barba laughed as Thomasina took in the picture, cheeks pinked prettily.</p><p>"Well shit, Rafa, you've been holding out on me. We probably shouldn't disappoint your boy, huh?”  Her smile was all sweetness and sin and there was no way that Rafael could possibly refuse, not even if he wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The poem is Sonnet Twenty-seven by Pablo Neruda.  I didn't translate, I just happened to find it.  It seemed rather apt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come together, come apart...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Welcome back to this twisty little tale. My Spanish is terrible and I can't format to save my life. Endless love and thanks to LittleSnowPea for the Spanish filth and beta... You make my life better. </p>
<p>All of the filth applies.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael was flustered; this was not a common occurrence.  It was, in fact, rare enough to be a bit worrisome, but he currently had a beautiful criminal profiler perched on his lap making the prettiest little noises… or not.  And this simply would not do. Her breath was catching, lovely sighs as his lips trailed over her neck and teased his fingers under a sweater so soft he made a mental note to check the label.  That was the issue though, the sighs. </p>
<p>Her soft sighs combined with the warmth and softness of slowly exposed inches of skin were driving him crazy. That… that wasn’t how this was supposed to go.  Rafael was in charge, always, and he was fucking good at it; he had always been a generous lover, despite his hatred of that particular word, but he wanted. Badly. It had been a long time since he had been thrown off like this, not since Sonny Carisi and the lanky detective had marked a seismic change in his life. </p>
<p>And then Thoma, a little bit of his past transported into a stormy New York City night seemed to be another.  He wanted her, and the feeling was mutual, but he needed to hear her, more than the gentle sighs. Rafael Barba was a rather proud man, shocking exactly no one, and he had a bit of a fascination with watching his partners fall apart; with hearing them.  He was determined to make her gasp, moan, whimper SOMETHING before moving on.  And yet… nothing but those beautiful, breathy sighs. What if….</p>
<p>He was focused then, large hands wandering over Thomasina’s ribs and around her back, flipping open the clasp on the pretty pink bra, that sweater he’d openly admired somewhere on his living room floor.  The silk and lace, delicate and lovely, was not at all Thoma, and exactly her at the same time.<br/>“Cariño...”<br/>“Counselor…” her voice was teasing, unnervingly steady and her arms were by her sides, a pretty smile on her lips. <br/>“You are trouble, MIss Collins.” Barba laughed softly, as did she, and slipped the straps of that pretty scrap of fabric away.  Even lowering his head and sucking a nipple between his lips, fingers teasing its twin, didn’t get him anything more than another pretty sigh. He let his hands wander as he teased, squeezing her hip with one and the other slipping from her breast to slide into her hair, giving a slight tug.</p>
<p>“I object, Mr. Barba, I think I’m more fun th- Ah!” That seemed to be it.  Her words cut off in a sweet gasp; exactly what he’d hoped for. </p>
<p>“Come again, Thoma?” Rafael teased, his lips brushing against the curve of her neck; he could feel her pulse fluttering.</p>
<p>“I haven’t come at all, Rafa, I am planning on it through but not on your couch.  Bed?”  She was stubborn, mouth and beautiful; Rafael wanted nothing more in the world. </p>
<p>“I think we can manage that.”  Another tease, his tongue along her collarbone and a trail of kisses along her neck to brush his lips to her ear. “Tu tetas estan perfecto.” She shuddered at that, the exact same way that Carisi did with similar comments and he filed it away for later. </p>
<p>“Come on then, let’s go and- fuck, Rafa.” Thoma’s hand had slipped between them to palm his cock through soft cotton and she smiled all false innocence and light. </p>
<p>“Wanton.  Come on, Miss Collins, turnabout is fair play.”  </p>
<p>Another kiss, deep, needy and fueled with the promise ended far too soon and his lap was empty. He took a moment to watch her, blonde hair halfway down her back and jeans low on her hips; he couldn’t help the comparisons that slipped through his mind.  She paused at the hallway entrance, toeing off her boots and socks before lowering the zipper on her jeans to give him the faintest tease of more pink lace. <br/>‘Come on, Mr. Barba, show me where you want me.”  Every word was carefully loaded and he was kind of in awe for a moment before shaking his head and crossing to pull her flush against him, meeting her lips in another searing kiss. <br/>“Me haces duro, Tesoro.” He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, cock hard against her belly.</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck, Rafa.”  She was breathy at that, flushed pink and warm, her fingers trailing over his arms.  Another kiss, sweeter and softer, had them stumbling towards the bedroom, her remaining clothing scattered along the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomasina was beautiful, this wasn’t a surprise, but seeing her stretched out all soft curves and pale skin, cream and gold, against his dark sheets… she was almost incandescent. His mind flashed, just for a moment, to the last person who had been in her position, the end to a series of mediocre, just-for-release fucks.</p>
<p>Sonny Carisi hadn’t been on Barba’s radar, not as anything other than a slightly attractive (once he’d gotten rid of the 70’s porno stache and traded in those awful, ill-fitted suits) driven, passionate and begrudgingly endearing co-worker that he tolerated.  Then he started taking all of Barba’s jibs with a good-natured laugh and a grin that transformed his face, an eager almost earnest delight. That was what had drawn him in like a proverbial moth to a flame; he was so fucking eager to please.</p>
<p>Long days of pointed remarks and heavy glances had finally come to a head in a filthy alley behind some dive bar filled with cops; There was more than just admiration. It was one word, really, Carisi had whispered it as an aside almost, but it shot through Rafael like lightning.</p>
<p>There were more differences than similarities between his two lovers of course.  Carisi was all South Shore accent, long bony limbs and almost endless need to please while Thoma was petite curves, a smart mouth and endless challenge.</p>
<p>Deeper than that though, beyond the surface and past the milk pale skin that seemed to glow against jewel toned sheets, further back than anything that could be spoken was something strong, a steely strength that he longed to touch in every way possible.</p>
<p>“You okay there, Counselor?” Thoma’s voice, just barely teasing, pulled him from his musings back to the present and he chuckled, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.</p>
<p>“I’m fantastic, Cariño, just… focused.” There was a quirk to his lips as he knelt on the bed, slipping his hands over delicate ankles before pressing his thumbs against the arches of her foot; he was rewarded with a  quiet moan and filed that away for future reference  as he crawled up the bed and settled between her legs.<br/>It had been a while since he’d been with a woman, since far before Sonny— possibly not since that ill-fated but fun one night stand with Rollins—but gazing at her, soft skin and tiniest glimpse of pale blonde curls had his mouth watering. He teased, dusting kisses along the inside of her thighs and chasing them with tiny, just barely nips that pulled beautiful little whimpers from her lips.<br/>Rafael had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed this, the softness, the sweet wetness and the warmth, Jesus fuck she was so HOT, already writhing beneath him before he could even taste her.  Another similarity. When he finally did, a long, teasing lick over wet folds before sucking her clit between his lips, she cried out and pushed her hips up, eager and wanton in the most beautiful of ways.</p>
<p>Thoma sounded beautiful, desperate and aching for more, even as Barba focused, alternating long, slow licks with greedy sucks on her clit until she was begging, a litany of ‘please, more, now, again,’ reaching his ears. If he had been any less focused, he would have smiled. Her fingers wove into his hair, short nails scratching gloriously at his scalp, didn’t pull but twisted perfectly tugging just hard enough to be felt.</p>
<p>There was the slightest whine when he pulled back, glancing upward with a  grinand catching a quick pout that he wouldn’t ever forget as he skimmed his fingers over her sensitive inner thigh and breathed hotly over the wetness between her legs.  “What do you want, Cariño?”  Rafael hadn’t meant to tease, not WHOLLY anyway, but he had and he was rewarded with that same pout.</p>
<p>“Rafa, you know very well what I want.” The profiler was feigning annoyance, he could tell, and it was taken as a challenge that he had already risen to. Giving her thigh an experimental pinch, just a tiny one, he soothed the slightly pinked skin immediately with his tongue; the moan that drifted to his ears was positively wanton.</p>
<p>“I think you should tell me, Tesoro.” Rafael’s words were carefully measured, and he just barely teased over her wetness with the tips of his fingers, causing her hips to press upwards in search of contact.  “Tell me…”   It was a request and he met her gaze, pupils blown wide already.  There was a softness to her that beckoned him, that he needed. “Tell. Me. Thomasina.” It was a near growl now, and her eyes went wide, as did her lovely mouth.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, I need to come.  Rafa, please.”  Her last word was nearly a sob, beautiful and pure; he was done teasing.  Two fingers slipped easily inside her, crooking just so as he lowered his head again.  It was mere moments before she was shaking, gasping breaths and muttered curses turning into ragged cries as she came, falling apart beneath him. Rafael worked her through it, slowing his fingers and lips at the same time until he was still but she wasn’t, tiny aftershocks causing her to tremble as she came down.  Another whimper, this one almost adorable, graced his ears as he slipped from inside her, pressing a kiss to her hip before shifting to stretch out beside her, catching her lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Rafa.” Thoma’s voice was huskier than usual, which was a feat in and of itself, and he was quite proud of that fact as he met her eyes, somehow twinkling in the dim lights. Her hand, small and soft but insistent, slipped beneath the waistband of his pajamas, wrapping around his cock and giving a single, teasing stroke. “Goddamn.  Good for you.” <br/>“Better than good, Thoma, I promise.”  Rafael wasn’t humble, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he was confident and very, very good at what he did.<br/>“Is that so?  Are you planning on showing me, or…”  Now she was teasing, punctuating her request with a twist of her wrist and slide of her thumb over the head of his cock.<br/>“I’d say patience but fuck that.” There was a time for romance, sweet touches and soft kisses, but now was not it, next round maybe.  He caught Thoma’s delighted laugh with a kiss before pulling away to kick off his pants and tug open the nightstand for a condom, groaning as he rolled it on. Barba was a showman at heart and didn’t miss the smile the display received. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he was stretched back out above her, tugging one leg over his hip that it truly hit him what was happening; it had all been so fucking quick  “You’re sure, right?” Thoma groaned, rolling her hips and smiling once she had met his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been more sure.  Come on, didn’t your boy say to have fun?  Wouldn’t want to disappoint him, right? Unless you don’t think you ca- OH!”  The sentence was cut off as Rafael pushed inside her in one stroke, her words lost to a shuddering gasp. She felt like fucking heaven.<br/>“What was that? Don’t think I can what?”  He was teasing now, lips near her ear as she trembled with every thrust of his hips. <br/>“Don’t. Tease. Rafa.” The statement earned her just that, another slow pull out, almost all the way before he pushed back in, hard. Small hands slipped around his neck, resting on his shoulders as her legs went around his hips and it felt unknown and right at exactly the same time. <br/>“Be careful what you ask for, Cariño” The words were a near growl into her ear and he was rewarded with another pretty gasp before crashing his lips to hers in a messy, desperate kiss. She was nothing like what he remembered and everything he wanted in that moment and the banter, that comfortable and challenging back and forth was traded for an almost rhythmic thrust and the prettiest little sounds, whimpers and soft moans that Barba caught with his lips. The scratch of blunt nails down his shoulders as Scrabbled for purchase on sweat slick shoulders.  Each thrust of his hips brought him closer and her legs, wrapped tightly around him, pulled him impossibly deeper.</p>
<p>Their kisses were messy, desperate and needy, a plea and demand unspoken each time lips, teeth, tongue met, broken only by gasps of breath and heady moans.  Rafael could feel his release building low in his belly.</p>
<p>He dragged his lips to Thoma’s ear, brushing across the shell as soft hair tickled his nose. “ Ven conmigo, Thoma.”</p>
<p>The words, apparently, were it and Thomasina tensed beneath him, her head dropping back exposing her throat, and her mouth open in a wordless wail as she came.  He rode it out another three rhythmic strokes and followed, release snapping through him and frizzing through his veins until his vision whited at the edges and he collapsed, catching himself on his forearms to keep his weight off of the petite woman who still trembled beneath him. He let his head brush along her neck as delicate fingers danced along in spine in leisurely designs.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Counselor.” Thomasina’s words were quiet, spoken on an exhale, with a smile in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’ll second that,”  Barba couldn’t help his grin and shifted just slightly to press a sweet kiss to her lips. “Be right back.” He spoke gently, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from in front of Thoma’s eyes before pulling away.  There was little reason to bother with modesty as he headed to the bathroom, quickly disposing of the condom and wetting a cloth with warm water.</p>
<p>Rafael loved beautiful things and he indulged himself a bit, pausing in the doorway for a moment before returning to bed, just watching.  Thomasina was clad in nothing but sparse jewelry and silvery blue moonlight that streamed in through the blinds.  He didn’t deserve this life. It wasn’t a thought that he had often but every now and again, at particularly surreal moments, its slipped into his mind.<br/>“You know you are bordering on creeper status, Rafa. Get back here so we can cuddle.”  As much as she had tried to make it sound like a demand, it was a request and Rafael grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes Miss Collins.” He cleaned her up quickly, and with delicate fingers, tossing the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry basket and failing miserably.  Sports were never his forte but he seemed to be doing fine despite it.</p>
<p>Thoma wriggled closed, resting her head on his shoulder as a kiss was pressed to her temple, lazy and slow in that particular, post orgasmic haze.  His phone glowed from the nightstand and he grabbed it, silently offering Thomasina her glasses which she declined before glancing at the screen with a smile.<br/>“Having fun yet, Barba?” Carisi’s text brought another smile to his face and earned him a soft laugh.<br/>“You mind another pic, Carino?”  In lieu of an answer, Thoma shook her head until her sex mussed hair fell in front of her face before resting back on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Rafael snapped a few pictures quickly, selecting his favorite of the three and sending it off to Carisi who would hopefully enjoy it.  It was  a nice photo of them, both fucked out and flushed, Thoma’s pink cheeks and lips showing beneath her hair and his eyes bright.</p>
<p>“I’m jealous” The response was almost instant and Barba smiled, typing out a quick reply.<br/>“Go enjoy Italy, Detective. We can catch up later.”  It was final and Rafael set his phone aside, face down and tugged Thoma close, reveling in her warmth.<br/>“So Sonny… anything in particular you’d like to share with me, Papi?”  There was so much mirth in her voice it was almost palpable. Rafa groaned, rolling his eyes and turning off the light.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Tesoro.  You can make more age cracks in the morning over breakfast.”  He was sated in the way that only exceptional sex could bring and he didn’t get any argument as he drew the sheets up over them, closing his eyes and giving in to the exhaustion that he finally let wash over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wine, foul moods and worse weather</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this happened. Endless thanks to my darling LittleSnowPea for the beta, the hand holding and the endless love. You are my favorite.  I was breaking in a new keyboard and was VERY sleep deprived while writing; Snow betaed but it's possible I missed things. My mistakes are mine and I brought them from home.</p><p>Thank you all for reading, especially when you could be doing literally anything else with your time. Comments and kudos make the world go round, seriously. Authors live for those alerts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather outside matched Barba’s mood;  Clouds covered the sky, dark and an ominous green-grey that only ever preceded severe storms, and he glared as though that would somehow help.<br/>
“Counselor.”  Liv’s voice was firm, and he snapped out of his slight haze, turning his attention from the window to his friend.  She had her ‘I’m tolerating your bullshit because you gave me wine’ face on and Rafael wasn’t sure if that was exclusively for him or not, but he made a mental note to pick her up a few more bottles of her favorite just in case.<br/>
“Sorry I’m just…”  He shrugged in lieu of an answer; it would probably be much easier than explaining how he’d been having fantastic sex with her new behavioral analyst while the detective that he’d been in a relationship with for months was on vacation half a world away and was, despite appearances, very supportive of said sex with the new profiler. It wasn’t exactly something one shared with friends, even when they were more like family.<br/>
“I get it.  You wanna talk?”  It was an offer, one that Liv always made so honestly, but not one he could accept; not yet.<br/>
“No, thank you.  I’m just trying to judge what kind of fuckery this storm is going to cause tomorrow.”  He spared another glance out the window; there wasn’t anything falling yet but the clouds were menacing.  “I’ve already gotten three e-mails about reschedules in the last ten minutes.  Is it shitty of me to hope that everything just shuts down?”  Barba gave a sigh and sagged into his chair, shoulders heavy and a headache pricking behind his eyes. He quickly fished in his briefcase and grabbed his pill bottle, tapping out two pills and tossing them back dry, sacrificing the ease of water for the acrid taste of medicine working quicker.</p><p>“Depending on when this storm starts, you may get your wish. Now go home, Barba.  You’ve earned it, today was rough.”  It was an understatement and a huge one at that.  The case had been murky at best and although he had technically won, he’d been in this business long enough to know that not all wins were that; there had been endless devastation on both sides.<br/>
“When you’re right, you’re right. Get home safe, Liv, and say hi to Noah for me.”  He left the office with a wave, shrugging into his jacket as he let his gaze wander across the squad room for a flash of blonde hair.  He got it, but it wasn’t quite right.  Rollins was at her desk, gesturing at her screen and saying something to Fin that he couldn’t quite hear.  Thoma’s door was closed and the light off. Fuck.</p><p>There was an anxiety crawling under his skin, a need creeping through his veins that only a handful could satiate. She was one; the other was six feet tall and half a world away, no doubt about to get fucked over by mother nature.  His face settled into a harder scowl than normal as he stalked through the precinct and headed out into the frigid afternoon just as fat flakes began to fall.</p><p>Three hours and seven inches of snow later and the storm had well and truly fucked up Rafael’s day. Night. Week. Whatever. It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions; all flights into LaGuardia had been delayed for at least the next two days and a state of emergency had been declared.  He was glaring at his scotch as though it was the cause of his problems as opposed to something that could help him get over them.  There was something on the TV, a mindless bit of fluff that Carisi had recorded before Christmas, playing with the volume off as Leonard Cohen played low over the speakers.</p><p>The knock on the door was an unexpected and puzzling distraction but on a night like this, curiosity and scotch won out.  Quickly tossing back the liquor left in his glass, he crossed the apartment and flipped the locks before pulling open the door. The sight that greeted him did not disappoint and he grinned down at the dripping wet profiler in his hall, arms loaded down with bags and a blinding smile on her face.  He didn’t speak, just shaking his head and pulling the door open just before she slipped by him, heading straight to the table.  She wasted no time unloading her bags to reveal cartons of Chinese food, authentic if his nose didn’t deceive him.<br/>
“Is that from Tim Ho Wan?”<br/>
“Nice to see you too, Counselor.”  Thoma laughed and began to strip off her drenched layers, letting them pile on the floor. “And yes, I ducked out early, it was a shit day. Grab some plates, I’m borrowing something to wear. And I get to pick what we watch.  As much as I love Nat Geo, I can’t handle another documentary.”  Thoma wandered deeper into his apartment, barefoot and topless, her arms full of storm-soaked clothes.   She was a whirlwind, a bright breeze of color and sass that fucked up his well-ordered life in the best way.<br/>
She had been over at least a dozen times in the last few weeks and was wonderful company; sharp and wry, almost as quick with a comeback as he was, Thoma had actually left him speechless a few times and that was absolutely unheard of.  The sex had been fantastic as well, and he had taken to documenting both the before and after for Carisi, a few times even grabbing his camera mid blowjob for a picture; her eyes downcast, lashes shadowed against her cheeks and her hair a mess. His hand was just barely in the frame, caressing her jaw and his cock just out of reach of her lips; she was exquisite and as soon as they’d finished, damp skin cooling under the central air, he’d snapped a more casual one on his phone, sending it to Carisi who was definitely benefiting from their escapades. He’d received a gorgeous one of a large hand wrapped around a familiar cock for his trouble.<br/>
His thoughts, once again, drifted to Carisi, currently stranded in Sicily with his flights cancelled and no clue when he would be back.  He’d like her, of that Rafael was certain and he couldn’t help but smile as he gathered plates and flatware, toting them back to the table where he began methodically emptying bags and opening cartons until the table was half covered with steaming and delicious delicacies that made his mouth water.  He’d missed lunch, tossing back an extra cup of coffee instead.  Carmen had glared and what exactly did he pay her for again?</p><p>He’d been so absorbed in both the food and his own thoughts that he missed Thoma coming back.  Either that or there was a very foul-mouthed burglar in his kitchen.  Sparing a last look at the meal on his table, he wandered back into the kitchen but stopped dead in the doorway at the sight that greeted him. </p><p>Thomasina was on her tiptoes reaching for something in one of his many cabinets above her head.  Her wet clothes were gone, replaced with a bright blue shirt hung halfway down her thighs and offered just a glimpse of her ass as she stretched.  It was one that had been mixed in with his dry-cleaning after a particularly messy fuck on the sofa and Sonny hadn’t complained even though Barba understood it was one of his favorites. Setting aside the glass in his hand,he crossed the kitchen in a few strides to wrap his arms around Thoma's waist to pull him flush against him and press his face against her head; she was surrounding him. </p><p>"Need a hand, Sweetheart?"  The question seemed simple,  but he asked as his own hands wandered, slipping under the hem of her shirt and teasing over soft, warm skin.<br/>
Thoma sighed softly, falling back to flat foot; he wasn’t overly tall but she was petite, 5’2” at the most and he loved it. “ If everything in here wasn’t situated for giants, I think I would be fine.” Although Barba couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling and slid a hand up her ribcage to pinch an already hardened nipple.</p><p>“Now, Gatita, don’t blame the cabinets for user error.”  </p><p>“It’s not user error, Rafa, the only thing at a reasonable height in this entire kitchen is the isla-ah!”  Thoma’s words ended on a sharp gasp as his free hand drifted between her legs and he brushed his knuckles just barely over the wetness there.<br/>
“If you like the island so much, Thoma-”  He paused, stroking his fingers just a little lower and nipping at her earlobe- “Agacharse.”  She shuddered and craned her neck to flash a devilish grin, her fingers dipping into the pocket of her stolen shirt and producing a foil packet that she pressed into his hand.<br/>
“Yes, Sir.”  The reply was delivered with a grin and she wriggled her ass against  him before twisting out of his embrace and bending over the island, the hem of her shirt rising with the movement to show off her ass.<br/>
It was rather irresistible and he gave it a light smack, earning a quick, cut off gasp and filing that sound away for future reference as he tugged down his pants and gave his cock a few leisurely strokes before rolling on the condom.<br/>
There wasn’t much preamble, it wasn't necessary, and he entered her in a single thrust, bottoming out with a  groan.  Jesus Christ. She was warm, tight and wet, so fucking different, but perfect.  Rafael was a showman in many things, but not in bed, there was no need to be. He knew what he was doing, there was no need to showboat or prove anything to anyone; it was one of the few places that he didn’t need to second guess himself and he never felt the need to prove anything to anyone.  He set a pace easily, hard and fast, his own breath catching with each of Thoma’s gasped cries; it was music to his ears, quite literally, echoing in the open expanse of his kitchen.<br/>
“Hands, Cariño, behind your back.”  The words were broken, just barely cracking as he groaned, pleasure sparking through his system.  Thoma, sweet, mouthy, obedient Thoma, complied, crossing her arms behind her back even as she rested her cheek on the cool granite.  She was petite, small really, and he easily wrapped one hand around her wrists where they crossed behind her back, squeezing just enough. “Good Girl.” It wasn’t an afterthought, not in the least, and they nearly slipped off his tongue. She reacted the same way Sonny did, whimpering prettily.<br/>
It was easy, being with her like this, far more so than it had been with anyone else, save for Carisi, in a very long time. There was more meaning in that than he could pay attention to at the moment, not with pleasure curling in his belly as his orgasm built.  Thoma’s cries were getting higher and louder as she came close, so fucking close and then, with a hard thrust of his hips, she fell apart spectacularly before him, before going limp.  He chased his own pleasure for just a moment more, before coming on a final thrust as pleasure sparked through his veins, vision whiting at the edges.  He finally leaned forward, loose and happy, releasing Thoma’s wrists before pressing a lazy kiss to the back of her neck, nose buried in her messy hair, time slow and syruppy as they both came back to themselves, breaths evening out slowly.<br/>
“Can’t think of a better way to end a day.”  He muttered the words, more as an afterthought than anything, and heard a throat clear from somewhere to his left.<br/>
Sonny was lounging against the doorframe when Rafael finally looked up, his hands resting on Thoma's hips. The smile on his face was more welcome than he cared to admit. </p><p>"Carisi." He tried for detachment and failed miserably; It wasn't missed by Sonny OR Thoma who finally shook her hair out of her face and glanced up from where she was rather unceremoniously bent over the island.</p><p>"You must be the boy." He couldn't see her smile, but he could hear it. </p><p>"You must be the blonde." Sonny's smile he COULD see, and he knew exactly what it meant. </p><p>"You two are not allowed to be friends." He sounded cranky, but not even Rafael Barba could be pissed off after sex, so it failed spectacularly. leaning over, he placed a chaste kiss to the side of Thoma's throat, against the stark, now greenish bruises that still wound around her neck. She sighed softly, dropping her cheek to the cool granite counter of the island and Barba laughed as he adjusted his rapidly softening cock, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before pulled his warm sweatpants up over his hips before strolling to meet Carisi. </p><p>He was grinning, tall, golden tan and gorgeous as always, snaking a long arm out to tug Rafael closer and leaning down to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Barba felt like home in an instant, hokey as he knew it was; sometimes home wasn't an empty apartment and luxurious things. Sometimes home was a lanky, loudmouth Italian who smelled like airplanes, salt, and ridiculous cologne. Sometimes home was just a person.</p><p>"Welcome home, Baby Boy." His face was tucked against the soft, worn collar of Carisi's favorite Fordham t-shirt, the same one Rafael claimed to hate but stole and hid at the bottom of his pajama pants drawer, pulling it out on occasional long, lonely nights. </p><p>"Sono Pazzo di te." The heavily accented Italian was quiet, muttered against Barba's hair and he smiled, his face still hidden. </p><p>"Eres ridículo." It was muttered with a smile, and Barba felt his ears warming as he pulled back out of Carisi's embrace with a glance to Thoma who was now perched on the island she had just been fucked over, bare feet swinging and looking absolutely debauched with a blinding smile, far too innocent for her orgasm pink face and tousled hair</p><p>"You gonna introduce us, Papì or…" Thoma's voice trailed off and Rafael groaned while Sonny laughed, a raucous, echoing sound that Barba thought had healing properties for him like puppies, or kittens, or the entire Stefano Ricci spring collection appearing in his closet. </p><p>"I like her, Barba. I like her a lot." Sonny's words drifted to his ears in passing as he crossed the kitchen in a few long strides. Damn giant. "Seeing as Rafael seems to lose his impeccable manners post fucking, I'm-"</p><p>"Mantén to latón con tapa." Rafael snipped the words but there was no heat in them, and he earned himself a pair of bemused smiles as he bustled around the kitchen, grabbing three bottles of water from the fridge. "Dominick Carisi Jr., call him Sonny everybody does, this is Thomasina Charlene Collins, do not call her Thoma that's my name. Thoma, Carisi. See? Introductions made. Happy?" He was smiling by the time he was done, any hard-fought pretense dropped by the comfort of the two people regarding each other in his kitchen. </p><p>Sonny was leaning against the Island and, with her additional height from the island, they were almost eye to eye and he was grinning. </p><p>"Pleasure to finally meet you, Detective. I've heard a lot about you." Her voice was deep, rough from exertion and she raised her bottle in a toast. </p><p>"If you heard it from Barba, it's all lies." Tapping the bottle against her offered one, they both took long swallows as Rafel watched, quietly studying their interaction. Sonny lowered his bottle first and was regarding her with open appreciation when Barba saw the wheels in his mind start spinning. He was a trained detective, and a damn good one; his eyes were trained to Thoma's neck, the bruises that peeked out over the collar of his shirt as she tipped her head back to drink. His smile fell almost immediately. </p><p>Carisi knew how Barba played, rough but he always,    always followed the rules, and as much as he LOVED leaving marks, it was obvious this wasn't his doing. Thomas finished her bottle off, capping it, and obviously feeling the weight of that ice-blue gaze. Her hand went to her neck and adjusted the collar. </p><p>"It's not… It was a suspect. I baited him during an interrogation." It was so plainly stated, and Thoma held Carisi's eyes without so much as a waver. "I play kinky but that was a bit much." The aside was so casual Barba choked on a laugh, shaking her head and sidestepping Sonny to place a kiss on her temple and card his fingers through her mussed hair. </p><p>"You never were one to hold back, Cariño. Thanks for that."</p><p>"Interrogation, you're a detective?" Sonny sounded delighted, his face reflecting the same, as always. Sonny was somehow so good at undercover it was scary, but his heart was in his sleeve and emotions always written plain on his face. Maybe that was just for Barba though.</p><p>"Not exactly. I'm a profiler that has been assigned to y'all for a while." It is a matter of fact, so simply stated that Barba was impressed. It was the exact opposite of what she had grown up immersed in that he felt a strange surge of pride and respect. Then again, that could have just been the sex. </p><p>Carisi's eyebrows rose and he had a look of delight and admiration that Barba was VERY familiar with. When Carisi joined the precinct, he'd followed Rafael around with that same expression. It was endlessly endearing and he reveled in the moments that he could still see it. "Are you the one they were cleaning out that office for? The one the size of a closet? We're so glad you're here." He was eager, puppy like almost in that way Barba lo- likeda whole fucking lot, even though there were shadows under his eyes. On closer inspection, stepping back from his embrace and the overwhelming delight of seeing him again, he was a bit ruffled and rumpled, no doubt achy from being cramped on a plane for fifteen hours. </p><p>"I am. It's nice to have a home base, I usually kind of… freelance." Thomas shrugged and grabbed Barba's still untouched water from his hand and tipped it back. "Sorry, I'm parched."</p><p>"Well, you certainly earned it." Carisi chuckled,tugging at the hem of his shirt ,the same one Barba had looked for a week before; his hiding place apparently wasn't that secure. </p><p>"You want some coffee, Carisi? A shower?." Rafael wasn't good at taking care of people, but he tried in the ways he knew how.</p><p>"That sounds… yeah, yeah that sounds kinda perfect." Sonny's voice was wistful, tired in the way that only long travel can do.</p><p>Barba nodded, heading the coffee bar to start a cup for Carisi, making sure to get one for Thoma and himself as well. He had a feeling, and it was new and one that he absolutely enjoyed. A smile quirked on his face as he caught sight of his companions heading out of the kitchen, laughter trailing behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bad morning and a better end, plus showers and some boundaries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!  I'm so glad you are all still here with me.  I don't know how this took me so long to get finished but i was blocked like crazy; I have finally finished it and I hope it's okay.   Parts of this scene have been in my head since I started and others I owe to LittleSnowPea; I live to serve. </p><p>Comments and kudos make the world go round, truly.  I hope you all enjoy and thank you again for reading. I promise we will get more Carisi soon. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to snow for the beta; apparently my tablet likes to fuck with changes so please give me some Grace.  </p><p>Aural Pleasure: Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Detective, Counselor.”   Thoma slipped by Carisi’s desk with a smile, purse and cup carrier from Starbucks in one hand, raising the cream and green cup she held in a toast with the other, a sly smile on her face.  Her eyes were still hidden behind dark sunglasses, but Rafa knew they were twinkling, at least they had been when she had slipped out his door, hair still damp from a shower that had been productive and distracting in equal measure.  </p><p>Sonny had tried to convince her to stay, wheedling and pitching increasingly ridiculous reasons why she didn’t need to leave leave so early, why she didn’t need to stop at her own place before going into work,<br/>
in between kisses to her neck and his hand teasing beneath her shirt. His eagerness to please was, as always, endlessly endearing, even as Thoma perched on his lap and laughed softly while he espoused the virtues of borrowed clothes,earnestly emphasizing  the waste of time in traffic to no avail. </p><p>“The squad may not notice you wearing one of Rafa’s ties but I’m pretty sure if I showed up in one of his shirts, it would be a dead giveaway. But A for effort.”  He had pouted at that, an actual pout which was far too fucking cute for a grown man but there wasn’t another word for it. Apparently, Thoma had thought so too, because instead of actually leaving, she’d slipped to her knees and quite literally blew his mind; the two of them were so, so pretty.  If Rafael happened to have his camera within reach, and if he happened to take just a few shots for his private collection-- with express permission of course-- well, who was he to complain about being a few minutes late to work? Although he hadn't had time to shave and it was making him a bit testy.  </p><p>It had been an interesting month. He’d watched  the two of them dance around each other for about five minutes at first and then settle into an easy friendship; they played off of each other easily, matching wits and conspiring easily to drive him absolutely insane in the best of ways. Thoma had slipped out that first night he returned with a kiss that was just dirty enough to be a promise for him and a sweet, nearly chaste kiss for Carisi; he looked adorably flustered and then his cock was in Rafael’s mouth and that was that.  They’d played quite a bit since then, but only after a long dinner of overpriced French food and a longer conversation about rules, limits and boundaries. As different as Carisi and Thoma were, and they absolutely were, the similarities between the two were startling and Rafael was finding them a delight to discover. They both had a fondness for stealing his ties, ruining perfectly good coffee (albeit in different ways) and a delightful joy for shower sex which was endlessly amusing. In all the nights they had spent together over the last five weeks they'd never actually properly fucked and that was killing Barba a little. Dios Mio, how beautiful would that be?  They were fun to watch, Thoma with her sharp tongue and Sonny with his easy going charm; when they fell into each other, especially in various states of undress, well… Probably not at all the best train of thought for work.  </p><p>He cleared his throat to dissuade those images from forming and took a long sip of his coffee, far from warm enough to give him the burn that he always craved. </p><p>“You okay there, Counselor?” He could hear the smile in Sonny’s voice and didn't even need to look up from where he was typing an email reply to Carmen.  </p><p>“I’m fine, Carisi, just out of coffee. I was running late and I didn’t have time to stop an-” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow as the carrier that Thoma had been holding appeared in his line of vision, the woman herself grinning. </p><p>“Venti Americano, Counselor?” Thoma’s voice was all honey and light, her eyes sparkling with mirth behind her glasses. “If you don’t want it I ca-”  He didn’t let her finish, plucking the cup from between her fingers with a forced glare. “You wouldn’t dare, Gatita.” His words were low but there was no real heat to them and she laughed, rolling her eyes before passing out the rest of the drinks. Something blended and with more sugar, syrup and whipped cream than one person could safely consume for Rollins, what was no doubt a hazelnut dark roast cappuccino for Carisi, and a tall, hot tea for Fin who, for some reason, had given up caffeine. The man was obviously losing his mind.  Liv and Dodds were out wrapping up with the family member of a subject, but Barba didn’t doubt for a second that she would get them next time.  Thomasina was nothing if not a giver, in more ways than one There was that train of thought again; he needed to get out of here.  </p><p>“Thank you for the coffee, Miss Collins, it’s much appreciated.” He nodded as he spoke, taking his papers off the desk and tucking them away in his briefcase. </p><p>“Drink and run, Counselor?” Thoma, a smile playing at her lips, placed her hands on Carisi’s desk and hopped up, crossing her legs and shifting just so, her black pencil skirt sliding up and exposing just a little bit more thigh. Tease.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t appear that there is an actual case that I am needed for at the moment, I delivered my paperwork and I don’t tend to have a lot of free time, unlike some.”  It was a bit sharper than he’d intended and the smile on Thoma’s face fell as he gathered his briefcase and jacket, smoothing his tie as he stood. </p><p>“I’m terribly sorry we little people aren’t good enough to be graced with your presence unless you need something, Counselor. Enjoy your coffee.” There was no small amount of hurt in her words and Barba felt bad for just a moment, watching her hop off her perch and head to her office, pointedly closing the door behind her. </p><p>“You better fix that, Barba.” Carisi spoke softly, his voice nearly muted by his coffee cup, the words just for his ears. </p><p>Rafael absolutely didn’t want to hear it.  It wasn’t until he was back out on the street, coat collar turned up against the cold, hands warm in leather gloves, that he realized he had left his coffee behind. Shit. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a brutal day, after he’d left SVU he’d spent the next ten hours arguing with Buchanan, downing piss poor coffee, dodging emails from Rita and pointedly NOT looking at his phone to check the messages that hadn’t come in; nothing from Thoma or Carisi, and that wasn’t a good sign. By the time he’d finally fought through traffic and gotten home, night had fallen and brought a bitter cold with it. His bank account was  less than happy with the ridiculous surge pricing for his Uber, and he was frazzled. There was a frenetic energy sparking under his skin, sparking through his veins in search of an outlet; he’d finally heard from Sonny who was gonna be stuck at a crime scene for at least another two hours; Thoma was still radio silent. Fuck.  </p><p>Twenty minutes, some brooding, a loosened tie and the better part of three fingers of very good scotch, there was a knock at his door.  It was gentle, almost hesitant and he knew without a thought who it was.  Draining the last of his glass, he padded barefoot to the door and couldn’t help but give a small smile. It was Thoma, just as he thought, cheeks and ears bitten pink with the cold and still dressed from work, her eyes tired behind her glasses and a paper shopping bag in her hand, what looked like a loaf of well wrapped bread peeking out the top. </p><p>“You up for company?”  She sounded unusually hesitant, all of the haughtiness and frustration from this morning gone; she sounded soft. His smile was gentle as he pulled open the door, he could smell the cold and snow clinging to her as she passed.  There was silence as she set her bag down, shrugging out of all of her winter layers one by one until she was back in her work uniform, black and white and so very pulled together… She was lovely, and buttoned up. It wouldn't do. </p><p>He had been on edge, and very much in the wrong and he knew it, but that didn’t make it any easier to admit. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-”  Her words were cut off by a gentle finger against her lips and hazel eyes went wide. </p><p>“It’s fine, Querida.”   Rafael’s voice was low, just a little more demanding than usual and if Thoma’s downcast gaze was anything to go by, she picked up on it as well. Tucking two fingers under her chin, Barba tilted her head up, catching her gaze. “I think maybe you need a reminder, hmm?”  He had an idea, one that had been wheedling at his brain in bits and bites for the last few weeks. </p><p>Her stance changed, almost imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t looking. She became just a bit looser, softer perhaps as he took her chin in his hand, pressing down just enough to feel the ridges of her teeth beneath his fingers. “Would you like that, Cariño?"  Green eyes searched hazel, looking for something unspoken but found nothing except openness. </p><p>“Yes please.”   Thoma’s words were barely more than a whisper but it couldn't have been more powerful if she had screamed it. </p><p>“Good girl. Bedroom please, get undressed for me and pick out a tie, just one. Keep the bra and panties on please, for now.”  It was a gentle demand, no room for argument given despite the quiet tone. Another nod and she was off down the hall, her footfalls quiet against the hardwood until she ducked into the bedroom.  He busied himself for a moment, checking the lock on the front door, closing his discarded book and taking the time to wash his scotch glass before sending a quick text to Carisi, just a few words. In the bedroom when you get home. Come on in, Baby Boy.  </p><p>Dropping his phone on the living room table, he flipped it to silent and headed to his bedroom, the sight that greeted him stopping him in his tracks. Thoma, mouthy, beautiful, brilliant Thoma, in little more than some pretty aqua silk and lace, a matching tie draped around her neck, was on her knees in front of the bed, head down, glasses off and hair falling in waves in front of her shoulders. The sight of her went straight to his cock and, for the briefest of moments, he considered saying ‘fuck it’--but patience was a virtue. </p><p>“You are something else. Bed, on your back.” He could see her mouth twitch into the slightest smile as she rose, crawling to the head of his bed and stretching out. She was all pale curves and gold hair against his thick, dark comforter, the delicate material of her bra and panties setting off that pretty, pretty skin. Gently tugging the silk first from around his neck and then hers, Rafael smiled at her choice of ties. “Did you really coordinate, Thomasina?”</p><p>She laughed then, sweet and clear. “I could have worn literally anything from my underwear drawer and found a matching tie, Rafa. You’ve got a good selection.”  </p><p>He left his fingers trail over her breast, the warmth of her skin adisting through the delicate fabric, and gave her already hardened nipple a teasing pinch. “Pretty. Off please.”  Always polite, Barba sat on the edge of the bed and watched intently as Thoma squirmed, wriggling out of her bra and tossing it aside with little care. “Wrists up at the headboard for me. You’re okay with being tied up tonight?” Thoma didn’t speak but gave a nod, raising her arms to rest her wrists against the dark wood. The knots were quick, secure but not tight to the point of immobility; he wanted her to pull and squirm without harm. Giving a quick tug at first the left and then the right knots, the silk cool beneath his fingers, he sat back, satisfied as he began to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>“So today.  You were mouthy, Cariño. I know you were frustrated and I am fairly sure something else was going on but… not at work, hmm?”  He worked meticulously as he spoke, working the placket of his shirt open before turning his attention to his cuff links which were carefully set on the side table. “So I think, all things considered, you have been very, very good today, AND you brought me coffee, that you deserve a pleasant punishment. You get to be mouthy and so do I.” Shrugging his shirt off, he folded it quickly and tossed it at the hamper, missing by a mile, his undershirt following.  Thoma’s eyes followed every movement and her cheeks were flushed pink with anticipation as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “What do you think, Cariño?” Rafael let his fingers wander as he spoke, randomly trailing over the curve of her breast, the dip of her waist and the gentle sprinkling of gold hair at the apex of her thighs before he moved, gently parting her legs and settling himself firmly between them, head tilted up to meet her eyes, which were already wide with desire. “How many times do you think you can come, Thomasina,  with just my mouth?” The words were laced with promise, and his breath ghosted over her skin. “Just my tongue? Ten? Fifteen?  You’re so responsive to every touch…”  He punctuated these words with a brush of his cheek against the petal soft skin of her inner thigh and she gasped at the feeling.  He hadn’t shaved in the better part of forty eight hours and while he didn't tend to grow facial hair at anything approaching quickly, the stubble was still enough to scratch lightly and she drew in a quick breath. “Answer me. How. Many.”</p><p>Thoma pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before she spoke, her voice quiet but sure. “Twenty.”  The number was a pleasant surprise, and he didn’t hide his grin. </p><p>“Twenty it is.  Count for me, okay?  You know your safe word.” It was not a question he needed to ask, but he did anyway. </p><p>“Cilantro.” The grimace was almost palpable with the word and she wrinkled her nose adorably. </p><p>“Good girl. Use it if you need.”  That was the last thing he said before lowering his head and teasing his tongue through the wetness that had already formed between her legs.  He grinned for a moment, catching her eyes for the briefest of moments before pulling her clit between his lips and sucking hard.  The sound it drew from her was music to his ears, high and breathy. Perfect.  </p><p>Rafael liked giving head, really, REALLY liked it, and as with most things he enjoyed, he was very good at it. He alternated long, teasing licks with playful sucks and gentle rubs of his cheek against her thighs, adding just the slightest hint of pain to her pleasure; it was her fault he hadn’t shaved after all. The first orgasm was quick, a few cries and she came, shaking against his lips with a shaky “one.”  It was beautiful.  The next several followed in quick succession.  Number seven was particularly fun, his hands closed tight around her hips to hold them against the bed as she pleaded, his name like a mantra on her lips; husky and desperate.  By number twelve he was hard against his zipper, almost painfully so, grinding against the bed and matching the rhythm of his tongue.  She wriggled back, squirming and sweaty by thirteen and he rested his head against her hip, smiling and breathing raggedly in time with her as she gasped her count. </p><p>“You still okay, Cariño?”  His voice was soft and she nodded blissfully, her breaths slowing for now, just for a second as she relaxed into the mattress.  “Tell me when.” Another few moments of gentle peace and soft breaths in the silence seemed to be all she needed.<br/>
“When.”  It was a little word, just a small one, and even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was smiling.  He was too, nipping sharply at her pinked thigh and drawing a sweet cry from her as she bucked her hips up.  Perfect. </p><p>Before long she was falling apart again, gasping, begging and tugging at her binds trying to touch. “Please, Rafa, please I need- ah! I need more, please. Eighteen!”  She was begging, pretty pleases and desperate gasps, tugs at her ties; she was absolutely exquisite, trembling as her climax rocked through her.  He was so fucking close that he was grinding against the bed like a horny teenager and it had been a long fucking time since then.  There was a sound echoing through the apartment, barely reaching his ears and he grinned, counting the sound of shoes against hardwood before returning to his task at hand, licking deep as he could, gripping her thighs.</p><p>“Hey guys wh-holy fuck.”  Sonny’s voice sounded very far away and between his focused attention and Thoma crying out as she came twice in succession before she went boneless with a gasp, aftershocks trembling through her legs. </p><p>Pressing a chaste kiss to the sparse gold curls  earned him a wriggle and a whine. “Twenty.”</p><p>“Good girl.” He beamed at Thoma, spent against the pillow, eyes closed for the moment and a smile on her lips. Wiping his chin, Rafael pushed up, still hard, and crooked a finger at Sonny who looked adorably gobsmacked and, judging by the bulge in his pants, just as turned on as Rafael was. He tugged him in for a kiss by his tie, all teeth, sweet cinnamon gum and dirty promise; he tasted like home and probably like Thoma. “Good night?”</p><p>“Not nearly as good as yours from what I can tell.”  Sonny beamed and leaned around Barba to grin at the blonde on the bed. “Hey, Tommy Girl.  Having fun?” She hummed in response, brushing a foot against Barba’s thigh.</p><p>“I am. You should too.” She was still in a pretty, post orgasmic haze but her husky, slurred words gave Barba a beautiful idea. </p><p>“You wanna play, Baby Boy?” The words were whispered into Sonny’s ear and he could tell by the breath that caught in the taller man’s throat that he was in. </p><p>“Can Sonny play with us, Thoma?”  Rafa spoke with a smile, sly and knowing; he didn’t need to ask, he knew the answer already, but he did because he knew what happened when you assumed. </p><p>“I think that sounds perfect.”  She was hazy and smiley; blowing upwards and shaking her head to get knock stray hair from her eyes; it didn’t work.  Carisi, ever the gentleman, helped, brushing his long fingers over her cheek as he tucked the offending lock behind her ear. </p><p>Rafael settled back down on the bed, resting between Thoma’s thighs and gave her a grin. “You think you can do any more, Cariño? Ten maybe,with my fingers, for a very special reward?  I mean, you could have it anyway bu-</p><p>“Yes.” There was not an ounce of hesitation behind the word; Catching her eyes, Thoma’s gaze was clear and focused, despite the blush that still stained her skin and the damp sheen of sweat that was drying salt stiff in the cool air. </p><p>“Good.  Lay back again.  Sonny, sit back and relax.  Enjoy the show.”  It was cheesy, Rafael knew it, but it pulled laughs from the pair in front of him and that was all that mattered, although the gasp that Thoma’s ended with as he slid one finger teasingly inside her was music to his ears.  He moved almost painfully slowly, barely a tease as he brushed his cheek against her thigh again, the skin growing red.</p><p>“Rafa.”  There was the slightest note of demand in her voice, unsurprising for her, and he chuckled, pressing a kiss against her clit and causing her to jump. “Don’t tease.”</p><p>“You know ordering me around  isn’t going to get you what you want. Cariño.”  It was a statement that could have gone unsaid, but he was having a very good night. “But if you insist.”  His words were punctuated by a second and third finger slipping into her warmth without warning, her hips rocking down to meet his movements. “That what you wanted?”  Thoma didn’t answer, her head dropped back and pulled at her restraints as she fucked down onto his fingers, pretty gasps turning once again into cries as she came, her single words spat out on a gasp. </p><p>“Twenty one.” </p><p>It was quick from then on, each orgasm coming almost quicker than the last, until  twenty-eight when he just held his thumb against her clit, a solid unyielding pressure and watched almost dry mouthed as she wriggled and squirmed, desperate for the right angle to get herself off. She did, and he almost, ALMOST wished he had been looking at her face instead of Sonny’s in that exact moment.  The detective was staring, openly so, and the look on hIs face was somewhere between awe and reverence.</p><p>“Twenty-e-eight.”  Her voice broke, just the slightest bit and it was beautiful.  </p><p>“Can you do one more, Thoma?”  The question was honest in its purpose, and she nodded, humming softly as Carisi gently pulled back her hair, stretching out so his lips were close to her ear. </p><p>“That’s my girl.” He grinned, glancing to Sonny who was sprawled out next to Thoma, long fingers trailing over her cheek. “can I get a hand, Sonny?”  The use of his name caught Carisi off guard and he moved down the bed just a bit, offering his hand, only to have it placed on Thoma’s belly, just above the sparse thatch of golden curls. “Press down for me, just a little. And put your mouth to good use.”  </p><p>There was an obvious double meaning to the words and all three of them knew it; Carisi was nothing if not surprising.  He was a talker, that much was obvious from the first meeting, but the man aso had an exceptional head and had a knack for beautiful filth that seemed shockingly at odds with his wholesome demeanor.  It was a talent that had not been underused.  Sonny grinned and lowered his lips to Thoma’s ear. Rafael couldn't hear what was said, not from between her thighs, but her eyes drifted closed and she gave a light pull against her binds.  She was tactile, to say the least, and loved to touch as much as she could, be it a hand on a shoulder in passing at the precinct, scratches along bare skin or a light pull of hair, and denying that was another element of this little session. Taking a quick breath and committing the sight to memory, he twisted his fingers inside her and crooked them up just so, hitting that one spot that he had been holding off on.  The action was rewarded with a sharp, high gasp and, once he repeated it, another, this one a bit louder. Perfect. </p><p>Lowering his head, he teased his tongue over her clit and crooked his fingers again, this time getting a near scream as she bucked her hips up, Carisi’s hand holding her down, smiling against her skin he kept going, almost rhythmically, teasing with his teeth and tongue.  It didn't take long for those soft cries to get louder as she pulled and writed against both his fingers and tongue as well as the silk that was around her wrists; she was so close, he could feel it, and if the look on her face was any indication, she could too.  </p><p>Thoma had always been vocal, but never a talker, not demanding or particularly loud (which in and of itself was a surprise with how fucking mouthy she was)  but she was nearly sobbing between cries, his name interspersed  with near screams until she clenched down on his fingers and came with a wordless wail, wetter than he could have imagined even as she squirmed away with a sob, overstimulated and, based on the glimpse of her face he caught before her head fell back against the pillow, absolutely wrecked even as she trembled with aftershocks.  </p><p>He slipped easily out of her, noting the whimper and stretched out along her side, catching Sonny’’s gaze even as he kept his lips near her ear, whispering quietly while she trembled. Barba brushed the back of his hand across his mouth, ignoring the almost painful erection pressed against the zipper of his pants. This was not about him at this moment in time, and he knew it.  Brushing a bit of messy hair out of her face, he smiled down at her as she finally opened her eyes, the usual bright hazel dark with desire. </p><p>"You were fucking exquisite, Cariño, you did better than I could have imagined. Can you still take your reward, hmm?" Rafa's voice was low, his breath a caress across her skin. </p><p>"I can. Whatever it is, I can.  I just need a minute? " there wasn't hesitance in her words, not at all, but there was a huskiness to her voice beyond the usual. He took her chin gently and turned her head to face Carisi where he had moved away, although his fingers still stretched across her hip, gentle and calming, his lips still against her ear.  "You've fulfilled fantasies I didn't even know I had, Cariño. You've had my tongue, my fingers... What about his cock? Do you want him inside you Thomasina, finally? Is that what you’ve been hoping for?”  The question was one that didn’t need an answer, but it was asked anyway, Rafael’s voice pitched low. </p><p>“Please?” It was just the slightest whisper, almost inaudible, but a quick glance at Carisi showed him absolutely beaming before pressing a kiss to Thoma’s temple. </p><p>“Take as long as you need, Angel.” His accent was just a little more pronounced when he was lust drunk and it was helplessly endearing even when it shouldn’t be. </p><p>“You mind if I get the camera?”  It wasn’t an unusual request, in fact it was one that happened more often than not; Rafael loved beautiful things and had a very particular taste in art, one that he had a hard time satisfying, so he just started taking photographs himself.  Most of them were saved in his private collection but a few, and only he and the people in them would know which ones were scattered across his walls in stark black and white. There was one, hanging over his chest of drawers that he particularly loved; long, elegant fingers wrapped around something that could be the neck of a bottle but could also be a cock; The angle was key and only he and Carisi would know which one it was. </p><p>Thoma and Sonny’s eyes met, both smiling softly and she shook her head, just a little.  “No, I think that might be nice.”  His voice was thick with desire and Rafael couldn’t help but smile.  Pushing up to sit, he snuck a hand out and snagged Carisi’s tie, giving it a tug and leaning in for a kiss.  It was filthy, all teeth and tongues above Thoma who gazed up, eyes wide with both desire and anticipation. </p><p>“Good Boy. Get undressed and ready, you know where everything is.”  Rafa let go of the silk of Sonny’s tie and glanced down at Thoma, stroking his fingers easily over her cheek; she leaned into his touch, sighing softly. “Do you need anything?” </p><p>“I… can I have one hand free?” </p><p>“Just one?  I can't untie you if-”</p><p>“No!  No, just one.  Please.” The request was sweet and Rafael smiled, easily untying the wrist that had been bound with his tie for the day. The skin on her wrist was pinked but not injured, no bruises, and he placed a tender kiss against it, feeling her pulse against his lips for the briefest of moments before grinning and leaving the room, no doubt to grab his camera.  </p><p>He didn’t rush, making sure to give both Thoma and Carisi the time that they would need to recover and prepare respectively, and took the time to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and triple check the locks before meandering back to his bedroom, camera in hand.  He wasn’t sorry about his extra time, leaning against the doorframe and watching the two on his bed through his camera lens; Sonny was stretched out, long and lithe, his clothes in a messy pile on the floor, beside Thoma, her skin still pink and almost glowing against the deep navy of the comforter.  His lips were at her ear and his fingers trailed absently along her ribs; he couldn’t hear what was being said, but he didn’t need to, not really.  snapping just a few shots, before leaning against the wall beside the bed, he smiled as they both glanced over at him. </p><p>“Don’t hold off on my account, I’m happy to just watch.” While it wasn’t entirely true as he was almost painfully hard, Rafael also knew that every moment of teasing would be worth it. A pair of matching smiles, bright and soft, were the only reply before their lips met.  Hands roamed and pretty, soft whimpers and moans just barely met his ears as he watched, listened and absolutely didn’t touch his cock.  It wasn’t until Carisi was between her legs, sliding easily inside her at the same time that their lips met, that Barba wavered even just a little; He knew what the soft gasp sounded like, even thought it was caught against Sonny’s mouth, knew the slight stutter of slim hips on that first thrust.  It was beautiful to behold, truly, and as their moves grew more desperate, Thoma’s free hand scratching over the pale stretch of Sonny’s back as he muttered pretty, breathy filth just loud enough to be heard that he finally gave in, snaking a hand down his trousers to give his dick a stroke and not hiding his moan. </p><p>They were so very lovely to watch, Especially as they both inched closer to climax, her legs hitched up over his hips and hand in his hair while the other one pulled at its binding just a bit.  That… right there was what he wanted to catch and, moments later when they were both gasping in a frenzy, chasing that high that was just out of reach, and Sonny’s fingers twined with hers, pulling at teal and grey silk just when they both came with stifled cries, his just a few moments after hers.  He got the shot he had wanted, a series of soft clicks loud against the shuddered pants and whispered endearments that always came in the aftermath of passion for both of them.  Setting the camera aside, Barba struggled out of his slacks and boxers, stepped closer to the bed and, with a dozen quick strokes, came with a groan, spattering white all over Sonny’s pretty ass and Thoma’s thigh, earning a laugh from them both.  </p><p>He settled on the edge of the bed, still breathing heavily,  running a hand over Sonny’s head and then Thoma’s before carefully untying the wrist that was still bound and pressing a kiss to it before catching her gaze.  She was absolutely wrecked; skin pink, lips less swollen and hair an absolute mess; Sonny wasn’t much better, his face hidden against Thoma’s neck even as he muttered when Rafa’s hand stroked along his spine. </p><p>“That was beautiful. Thank you.”  The words were slightly softer than he’d intended, but he figured that was okay in the moment.  Thoma whimpered slightly as Sonny shifted, carefully pulling out and pressing a sweet kiss to her head before meeting Rafa’s eyes with little more than a grin and a smile as he tied off his condom and tossed it away.  </p><p>“Shower?”  Thoma’s voice was rough, fucked out and raspy, but if her throat hurt, she gave no hint of it even as she moved slowly, pushing herself up and leaning against Rafa’s side for a moment as she caught her bearings. </p><p>“I’ll get it started.”  Carisi spoke quietly, his eyes soft as his gaze darted between the couple on the bed, a fond smile quirking at his pretty lips.  he didn’t wait for a reply, moseying to the bathroom all loose, long limbs and and pale skin, humming something unintelligible before the shower kicked on, the spray crashing against the tiles. </p><p>“You okay, Cariño?” His words were soft,his hands dancing over her head as it dropped to his shoulder and his fingers wrapping around slightly reddened wrists. </p><p>“Uh-huh.  Just a little exhausted and desperately in need of a shower.  That was… wow.”  She laughed quietly, nuzzling against his neck for the briefest of moments. </p><p>“You were amazing, Thoma, truly. And the two of you… a goddamn fantasy come to life.”  He punctuated his words with a kiss to her head when Sonny came back, all happy post-orgasm giddiness. </p><p>“Glad to serve.  I can change the bedding or…”  He was always helpful, and it tugged deep in Rafa’s gut; how did he deserve this? </p><p>“No, I’ll get it, you two shower, I’ll be right in.” Barba smiled, watching as Carisi picked Thoma up easily, pulling a delighted laugh from her as she twined her arms around her neck. </p><p>“As you wish.”  The words were said with a smile that he could hear, even if he hadn’t caught sight of it.  He laughed, rolling his eyes as they headed into the bathroom and leaned back against the bed, relaxing for just a moment and enjoying the sounds of broken conversation and laughter drifting from the shower before quickly stripping and remaking the bedding; he’d have to send his comforter out for cleaning but it was worth it, and he had a back up so it was no loss.  Task completed, he headed to the shower, stepping into the steam and joining in sleepy, slow kisses exchanged like currency and wandering hands, washing with no alternate purpose, not this time.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they were all in bed, Thoma tucked easily between him and Carisi that Barba thought, just as he drifted off, that despite the bumpy start, the day was still one of the best he’d had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is there something you'd like to see these three (or any combination there in) get up to? Come find me at AllKindsOfPlatinumAndPercocet on Tumblr and let me know.  I'll probably fangirl.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my scribblings. I'm sometimes at AllKindsOfPlatinumAndPercocet on Tumblr. Come say hi if you want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>